


Caution: Top Heavy! Turn Slowly

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flashing, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, navelingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Her interest in fashion nonwithstanding, Nozomi's desk job at a clothing shipping company is rather dull. The only thing that makes it interesting are her coworkers, particularly the vice president, Camilla. It's been difficult for her to get close to her more stoic superior, but she's come up with an idea that might make things a little easier.





	Caution: Top Heavy! Turn Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> Written for Nui, who's been looking for some more NozoMilla content. Ask, and ye shall receive. Eventually. When I finish it. Which is now o7

Growing up, Nozomi had a lot of aspirations. She wanted to read fortunes until she saw the negative energy that kind of career got online. It was nice to do to impress people at school, but maybe that wasn't the career for her. She thought about working in childcare, but all the work she'd have to go through daunted her high school self. Maybe it was selfish, but she wanted to have some time to indulge in herself before dedicating all of her time to others.

Before reaching university, she found a new passion: clothing. There was some inspiration from Kotori, who was Muse's resident outfit designer, but it wasn't entirely the same. While Kotori focused on creating outerwear, Nozomi found herself wanting to be more involved on what was underneath. She had a thing for underwear, especially when it came to seeing cute girls in it. Seeing a quick pantyshot from a sudden skirt flip or a brastrap from a shirt dipping at the shoulder got her very excited. With encouragement from Kotori, she decided that was what she wanted to put her efforts into. This was her passion now, and studying both clothing and business at university was actually exciting for her.

Her first job in the industry, however, was not. She knew that she couldn't just jump into designing underwear for all the cute girls of the world, but it didn't make her job any easier. It was at a clothing warehouse, which would take in orders and ship the product out. It wasn't only underwear, but at least it was out there. She didn't do a lot involving that, though. Her job had her inside, sitting at a computer and taking care of inventory. She'd take in the orders, send them out to be shipped, and bring in more if need be. She was like an inventory manager and a secretary mixed together, and it equaled little fun for her. At least she got air conditioning.

The inventory managing was the most stressful part of her job, but the secretary work was the most demeaning. Having her boss call and ask her to get them a soda was humiliating enough, but to have the vice president ask the same was worse. It made her feel like they thought her job wasn't important enough. She had to fetch them sodas or papers they couldn't get off their shapely butts for. She'd asked for this, though. This was the job field she'd wanted to put her passion in. If only it wasn't so soul-crushing...

It wasn't all terrible, though. She _was_ learning things, even if it was more on the business side. That was important too, even if it wasn't a side of the industry she was truly invested in. Plus, her coworkers were pretty nice. Not to mention pretty cute. By far, the best part of her job was having so many cute women in the office to chat and flirt with from nine to five. Getting to see them all come in wearing tight, form-fitting business wear was a highlight of her days, especially if they decided to bare a little cleavage for her wandering eyes. Nobody ever wore loose skirts or pants that could be easily pulled down, though, which was unfortunate. She was always so curious about what kind of underwear her coworkers were wearing. It was for nothing so perverted, of course. She was purely thinking of her future in underwear creation, that's all. Who could mistrust a face like hers?

Apparently the vice president could. Camilla wasn't a terror of the office: far from it. Several coworkers had pledged to the fact that she was actually nice and very helpful to her inferiors. Some of them, at least. For Nozomi, she'd never gotten that sort of attention or respect from Camilla. Though she was nice, it seemed that it was difficult to ingratiate one's self into her good graces. Unfortunately, it seemed that she just had a face that screamed 'troublemaker' to her, and she was always kept at arm's length. There didn't seem to be much she could do to change that fact.

Oh, but how she wanted to, though. Camilla - 'Cammy', as she referred to her out of earshot - was a marvelous specimen of a woman. Nozomi wasn't tall by any means, being about average for a woman her age. However, Cammy was no ordinary woman. She was what one might call an amazon, towering over everyone else in the office. She'd come across some gossip when she first started working there that Rin, everyone's favorite busty boss, had a bit of a complex involving her VP. Her height was only slightly above Nozomi's own, so Cammy was much taller than her too. Often, customers and other business people would mistake her for the boss instead of Rin, which apparently irked her something fierce. Cammy was too good of an employee to fire, though, and height discrimination was probably a real thing.

She was also stacked as all hell. That body of hers was to die for. She had a conspiracy that Cammy bought her shirts one size too small on purpose, because she always wore something that made her breasts look as if they were going to send her buttons flying across the room. They strained against her shirt something fierce, almost making her feel bad for the piece of cloth. Almost. She wasn't one to ignore the temptation to wear something tight, but Cammy took it to the next level. Whether intentional or not, it was hot. She also had a very nice butt, pushing out so enticingly against her usual black knee-length pencil skirt. Between her insane hotness and her dismissive attitude towards her, Nozomi wanted her badly.

She had a plan, though. It had all started last week, when she caught Cammy sneaking a peek at her chest while the two of them were at the printer. Admittedly, it was surprising in the first place to see her there, since she had a printer in her office. When Nozomi asked about it, she said it was having issues and she needed to use the one at the front instead. It seemed entirely possible, but it was hard to forget seeing her eyes drift down quickly but noticeably. She'd caught her right in the act, and she knew that she could abuse that for all it was worth. It was time for a wardrobe change.

The next day, she came to work with a new shirt. Just like Cammy, she opted for one a size too small, making her breasts push out against the fabric. For the skirt, she'd carefully cut it down to size, until it was sitting just beneath her ass. If she just so happened to bend over, it would ride up her thick ass and start showing off more than most would care to share. Not her, though. She was planning on that happening, and she was excited with how the outfit looked on her. Staring at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her breasts and hefted them up, smiling at the way the top button was straining to stay buttoned up. It was perfect!

Her outfit definitely got her some looks, from both her coworkers and customers. There was one pair of eyes that she was looking for specifically, however, and she got her chance when Cammy called her and asked for a bottle of water. This time, she was able to answer affirmatively without any hint of resigned annoyance. She was actually looking forward to the menial task, since it meant she had an excuse to go into Cammy's office.

With the bottle in hand, she made her way over. Regardless of how she felt about the VP, she had to admire the decor. Beyond the calendar and clock on the wall, there were shelves filled with memorabilia. An entire row was dedicated to military regalia, with medals that she claimed to have received while fighting for her home country. How truthful that was, Nozomi couldn't say, but she didn't have any proof that it _wasn't_. On another shelf were statues of dragons: some of them were made of good-looking plastic, while others were carved out of wood. She'd always wondered if Cammy had carved them herself, but she hadn't found an opportunity to ask.

"Ah, thank you." Cammy sat at her computer, turning to Nozomi with a professional-looking smile. She always had a way of looking very well-put together no matter the situation. Her rich, sultry voice could make any woman in the office swoon. At least, it made Nozomi swoon. "I believe I have change for you here somewhere." She pulled open her middle desk drawer, looking to see if she had left any money in there.

"No problem, boss!" Nozomi stepped closer, until she was right next to the desk. Instead of handing over the water bottle right away, she waited until Cammy was looking up at her again. Then she pressed the bottom of the bottle against her cleavage, sighing quietly at the cool feeling against her skin. It legitimately felt good, like it had extra worth even beyond the potential teasing. When she pulled it away, several drops of condensation slid down her skin and disappeared into her shirt. "Here ya go!" She handed over the bottle with an innocent smile.

"Thanks..." Camilla took the bottle, though it nearly slipped from her hand the moment Nozomi let go. She blinked purposefully, tilting her head up to make eye contact with Nozomi. On the outside she looked calm, but inside a hint of embarrassment was starting to rise. She could still see those droplets of water descending down Nozomi's rather gifted chest, and the thoughts made her a lot thirstier than before. This wasn't acceptable behavior on her part, though. She couldn't show this kind of perversion in front of a subordinate. It was imperative that she remain professional at all times. "Please take this change and return to your desk."

"Yes ma'am." She took the change from Cammy and turned around to leave her office. It only took one step for her to drop the money. "Oh shoot." She played it off as accidental, but of course that was far from the truth. This was actually part of her plan from the very beginning. She could barely keep a knowing smile off her face as she bent down to pick up her fallen money. Having to reach down to the ground meant she needed to bend over quite a bit, which wouldn't be an issue on normal days. Which is why she'd made sure to take that pair of scissors to her skirt.

When she bent over, her skirt naturally lifted up from the movements. With less skirt to cover her up, she was now showing off a healthy helping of cheek to her shocked superior. She had chosen to wear a thong that day, which meant there wasn't anything to hide her shame, or perhaps lack of it. While it didn't show everything, Camilla absolutely got an eyeful of Nozomi's ass. She'd been in the process of drinking down some water, which she instantly spat back up. She sputtered against the mouth of the bottle, eyes wide as she found her gaze rooted to the sight in front of her. Errant drops of water fell to her desk, but she didn't care about that at the moment. All she could focus on was the delectable thickness on display in front of her.

Nozomi could've picked up the dropped change quickly, but she took a bit longer than necessary. There was no need to come back up when she was giving Cammy such a nice view, right? Eventually she did come back up with the change in hand, turning to give the VP a smile and a wave. Cammy just nodded at her, seemingly composed as usual. It would've seemed like she hadn't noticed anything amiss at all, but a subtle flush of her cheeks didn't escape Nozomi's notice. She was someone who could detect the slightest of changes in a person's expressions or moods. Something like that wasn't going to be missed.

She left the office with the biggest smile on her face. Everything was going according to plan. By the end of the week, she was sure that her teasing would break down Cammy's stoic nature, and then the two of them would become closer. A lot closer. If everything fell into place correctly, she was expecting to be in bed with her superior by the end of the month. If that wasn't a good-enough reason to come into work every day, than she didn't know what was.

As for Camilla, she allowed herself a moment of frustration once she was alone. She grumbled quietly as she wiped down the water off her desk, then dried off her mouth. It may have been an accident, but Nozomi needed to be more professional in the workplace. She wanted to march on over to her and demand she start wearing skirts of a proper length, but she couldn't. If she made mention of it, then Nozomi would know that she had been staring. She'd be insufferably smug then, and she didn't think she could handle that. For now, she would let it go and try to push past it.

It was hard to do that when her mind kept reminding her of how good Nozomi's ass looked.

* * *

The rest of the week was absolute torture for Camilla. It wasn't like a normal week of torture at her job. There were no customers trying to avoid paying their bills or damaged deliveries. No, this was more like... sexy torture. Her belief that the flashing in her office at the beginning of the week was a mere accident had eroded with each passing day. Nozomi made sure of that with all of her ridiculous, sexy actions.

She wasn't wearing the same short skirts every day, but that didn't mean she didn't have other ways of driving Camilla nuts. When the air conditioner went down for a few hours the next day, she caught Nozomi walking past her office fanning herself with a paper fan. She may have wondered if she just kept that with her for these exact instances under normal circumstances, but the question was lost in her mind when she saw the top three buttons on her shirt were undone. Now, she'd only noticed that at least one of them was undone when she initially walked past her office. She could see just how many when they passed each other in the walkway a short time later.

With her shirt unbuttoned, Nozomi was showing off a ridiculous amount of cleavage. It was like a magnet yanking her eyes down to it without her permission. She snapped her head up right away, but the image wouldn't leave her mind. All that skin, just begging to have a warm, wet tongue run its way across it... She had to be strong. These were extremely inappropriate thoughts, and they needed to leave her mind as soon as possible. They refused to, however, and it would only get worse as the week wore on.

The next day, she called Nozomi into her office to go over some new inventory that was coming in next week. She'd rearranged the dragons on her shelf for a good fifteen minutes beforehand to put herself into more of a zen mindset. This was going to be a purely business conversation, and she wasn't going to pay any attention to Nozomi's cleavage. That clever little minx wasn't going to get the best of her mind this day.

At first, things were going alright. She started going over what was coming in, and Nozomi took in every word without much action. That didn't last, though. While mentioning the newest brand of underwear they were to receive, Nozomi innocently leaned over her desk to focus more on the conversation. At least, that's what she might've tried to claim. Camilla was no longer fooled by that charade, though. There was nothing innocent about having all that cleavage right at eye level.

It was bad enough that she was showing off all that skin with the way she was bending over. What made it worse was that, with how low her unbuttoned shirt was hanging, she could see that Nozomi wasn't wearing a bra. There was no hint of one in sight, and the thought of her walking around the office without one was more appealing than she wished it to be. She tried not to stare: she looked right up at Nozomi's face, or she'd look down at her papers as a cover. No matter what she did, she kept going back to the same place, and what a place it was. It wouldn't take much to reach out and get a good squeeze of that minx's melons. She could've sworn that she saw a hint of her exposed nipple peeking out from her shirt...

She survived that encounter, but barely. To her surprise, she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She had never expected a subordinate to affect her in this way, least of all Nozomi. For most of the time they'd worked together, she had always found Nozomi's lackadaisical, carefree attitude to be confounding. They went through each work day in stark contrast to each other, but now she found herself being irritatingly attracted to her. Though she didn't want to admit it, Nozomi had been on her mind quite a lot that week, even when she pleasured herself late last night. That damn minx really had her good, and she just wasn't sure how to stop her wandering mind.

It had become bad enough in that moment that she considered getting herself off at work. Such vile thoughts had never entered her mind before, but Nozomi was really winding her up in the worst of ways. She could feel her pussy growing wet from the teasing, compounded by seeing Nozomi sashaying around the office, working her curves in a no-doubt deliberate manner. It made her want to stay in her office, lock the door, and ride her fingers until it was time to leave. Her pussy was begging her to let loose for once and take care of the fire that was beginning to burn in her loins.

She resisted the urge, though. It wouldn't do for the vice president to do such an unscrupulous thing. Even if nobody caught her in the act, she would know, and she'd never forgive herself. She couldn't let herself fall to that vice. Nozomi may be hot, and she may be unceasingly teasing, but she hadn't gotten the best of her yet. She would remain strong in these trying times.

* * *

She did not remain strong in these trying times. Friday was the worst day of them all. It probably wouldn't have happened if Rin was there, but their boss had taken the day off to go to a sales meeting out of town. That meant she was the boss, but it didn't give her the ability to cancel Casual Friday. One Friday a month, the company allowed their employees to wear more casual clothes, within reason. Business casual was usually the order of operations, but there wasn't anything in the rules saying one couldn't wear just a t-shirt and shorts. Just as long as it remained appropriate.

If there was a rule, Nozomi would do her best to bend it just far back enough to where she could still claim innocence. She was like the Bill Belicheck of their company. Camilla already knew this might be a problem going into that day, and she decided it would be best to stay in her office as much as possible. If she avoided interacting with Nozomi, then she could get away from this day unscathed, and she'd have an entire weekend to cool off. Next week, she'd start off fresh and ready to deflect any flirtatious behavior from certain coworkers.

Unfortunately, it appeared the universe had decided to conspire against her that day. For starters, her accursed printer was on the fritz again, meaning she needed to go up to the front to get her papers again. That was right in the sightlines of Nozomi, which meant there was no escaping her now. As soon as she noticed that Camilla was up in the front, she started needing to be up there more than usual. Camilla knew she didn't really need to be there, but she didn't have enough real proof to call her out on it.

The dress Nozomi was wearing wasn't bad. It was a bit short, but not too out of place. Nothing like the skirt she'd worn earlier that week. It was still enticing, though. There was plenty of cleavage to go around, to say nothing of the flirtatious smile Nozomi had whenever the two of them interacted. It was like she had turned up the charm to eleven, and she was giving her a full blast of it. For all her flaws, Camilla had to admit that Nozomi had a way with people. She always seemed to know just how to interact with others. Even their snippiest customers had made it known that they liked her. Maybe she was actually coming around on Nozomi.

About an hour later, she was in the warehouse checking on a product to make sure it was really in stock. Taking the occasional stock of their inventory gave her a moment to breathe, and she was feeling a zen-like calmness at the moment. She wasn't even thinking about any potential Casual Friday shenanigans. Everything was going pretty well, and she was already thinking about how to delegate the rest of the paperwork Rin had left her yesterday evening.

There were a couple industrial-sized fans in the warehouse to cool people off when they walked by. It could get pretty hot in the warehouse, so having those was imperative, especially in the summer months. There was also a smaller one in a corner of the warehouse that she wasn't exactly sure of why it was there. She could only assume that it was a warehouse thing. As she approached that corner, she was surprised to find Nozomi walking towards it. She didn't know why Nozomi was in the warehouse, or what she was doing over by the fan. Did she really need to be cooled off when there was fully-functional air conditioning in the office?

Her following actions made it seem unlikely that she was there just to cool off. She stood in front of the fan and let the air wash over her, though whether it actually felt good or not, Camilla couldn't tell from where she was. In a flash, she hid herself behind a large shelving unit, peeking out so she wouldn't be caught staring. The moment she started looking again, Nozomi took one step forward. Her feet were straddling the fan, her body directly over it. That was the perfect position for her dress to flutter up, up, up...

She clutched the shelf tightly, her knuckles turning white. From her hiding spot, she was able to bare witness to Nozomi's dress being lifted up by the fan. It went up past her hips, revealing everything below to the waist to Camilla's wide, disbelieving eyes. Nozomi wasn't wearing any underwear, taking the 'casual' part of Casual Friday to a new level. Now on full display, she could see that her ass was absolutely flawless. It was thick, juicy, and unbelievably spankable. To top it off, there was a tattoo on her left hip: a purple dragon, with its long body snaking down her left asscheek. The head of the dragon sat just beneath her cheek, its mouth pointed to something very thirst-quenching.

Was Nozomi really so shameless that she would stand in the warehouse and show off her naked ass and pussy like this?! And was _she_ so shameless that she would become incredibly turned on by the sight? The answer to both of those questions was leaning towards one conclusion, and she didn't like where it was heading. She couldn't turn off her mind, though, as hard as she tried. All she could see was that perfectly-shaped ass, just begging for a spanking as punishment for being so damned naughty.

She couldn't take it anymore: she had to get out of there fast. Turning tail, she hurried away from the lewd scene and towards the office with a noticeable warmth in her cheeks. That accursed minx had really gotten to her this time, and she wasn't going to last much longer with her arousal pushing up against her tipping point. As much as it pained her to admit it, there was only one thing to do in a moment like this: she had to get herself off at work.

She'd never walked so fast to her office before. Once she was in there, she'd be alone and safe from prying eyes. Normally she wouldn't lock her door, since she wanted anyone to come in and speak with her at anytime, but this was an emergency. She grabbed the door handle and pulled down a bit harder than she needed to, desperate to get in and take care of some secret business. Unfortunately, that recklessness would cost her. The handle had been coming a bit loose after all these years, but she'd been putting off repairing it. That was now proving to be a mistake. She had pulled the handle _too_ hard, and it finally broke under the strain.

"Oh dear..." She looked at the now-crooked handle in dismay before trying to push it back into place. Each time it'd just fall back down uselessly. She'd need to get someone to repair it now, but there was something more immediately pressing than that. With the handle busted, she wouldn't be able to lock her door anymore. She could still close the door, but if anyone decided to slip on in without knocking, what they might see would be too embarrassing for words. Even if she could trust most of the employees to knock before coming in, Nozomi was unlikely to bother with that. If she put up a sign that said 'Knock before entering', Nozomi would be the one to walk in and ask why. Her office no longer held the privacy she craved.

Next up was the bathroom. As unappealing as the thought of doing it in there was, it was her best backup option. Her pussy was throbbing needily, and she couldn't deny it the satisfaction of her fingers. With a slightly embarrassed huff, she abandoned her office and headed for the restroom. When she entered it, however, she was unhappy to find out that the stalls were all filled. She had to wonder if work was actually getting done up in the front if everyone was using the restroom simultaneously. This was clearly not a good time scheduling.

She'd run out of places to do the dirty deed, but that truth couldn't satisfy her pussy. It needed some adventurous fingers more than anything, and the heat of her desire clearly wasn't dissipating anytime soon. She thought about going home early, but that wasn't her way. It would bug her for days knowing that she left early just to get herself off. That was just unacceptable. Well, so was doing it at work in the first place, but that was... more unacceptable. What was she going to do now?

There _was_ the warehouse... She absolutely did not want to do it there, but she didn't really have a choice. Besides, she was wasting time deliberating. At any moment, one of her subordinates could come up to her and ask a question, which would delay her further. Her pussy would continue to ache, and her concentration would be compromised. That wasn't good at all. So if she wanted to do her job properly, then maybe she _had_ to go get off. That would be how she excused it to herself, anyway. Sighing, she power walked into the warehouse.

Her eyes were on high alert, making sure that nobody saw where she was going. She could've sworn that her footsteps were echoing off the shelves, but she reasoned with herself that she was just being delusional. As long as she made sure nobody was following her, she could do this without being caught. There were certain parts of the warehouse that didn't get a lot of foot traffic, and she could remain relatively hidden from view. She just had to make sure that she didn't walk by where Nozomi had been trying to do her best Marilyn Monroe impression, in case she was still there. If that had been done to tease her, then Nozomi must've followed her into the warehouse before. She needed to make sure that it didn't happen again.

She was able to get to the back of the warehouse without any trace of Nozomi, which was a relief. In the back and to the left were a stack of smashed-down boxes that were going to be sent out for scrap. A row of boxes that were full of clearance clothes were stacked on top of each other next to it. If she sat down on the smashed boxes and got against the wall, there was little chance that someone would see her. She had a feeling that no one came back here unless asked because otherwise they'd have to actually do work with getting this stuff out of there. Still, there was a risk she could be caught, but her body couldn't wait anymore. She needed her fingers inside herself, and she needed it now.

Standing behind the stack of boxes, Camilla rid herself of her skirt. She folded it up neatly and moved the top-most box from the pile. Sitting on top of the rest, she set her skirt down next to her and pulled the top box over her bare legs. It wasn't much, but she would rather attempt to explain what she was doing there in general rather than explain herself without her skirt on. This was the best cover she had on her, and by the Gods she was going to use it.

Leaning her back against the wall, she got her hand underneath her cardboard cover and slid her hand into her panties. She couldn't help but sigh with pleasured relief when her fingers came in contact with her slit. It was soaking wet, showing just how needy she'd become. Not for long, though. She couldn't waste much time out here. Pushing her fingers deep inside her pussy, she bit down on her lip to quiet her moans. She quickly started to thrust her fingers in and out of herself, finding it hard to keep completely silent. It just felt so good to finally be able to satisfy herself like this...

Meanwhile, back in the office, Nozomi was staring at Cammy's door with a frown. Something had happened to the handle, and when she was able to get it open, there was no one there. She'd been prepared to get some more teasing in, but the object of her teasing affections was nowhere to be found. Her light was still on, which meant she was still there somewhere, but where? She saw one of her coworkers, Murasaki, walking by, and she hurried over to ask if she'd seen Cammy.

"Camilla? I... saw her going into the warehouse a few minutes ago..." Murasaki wasn't much for speaking with others, easily being the shyest employee at the company. Nozomi thought she was cute, though, and the fact that she might've very well had the biggest knockers in the entire building didn't hurt. Smiling at Murasaki, she thanked her and headed outside.

When she was in the warehouse, she started to run. Her breasts bounced wildly as she moved, reminding her that she wasn't wearing a bra that day. It was all strategic, though. She'd been planning on getting her nipples perfectly perky, then showing them off to a hopefully-flustered Cammy. Now she was missing, and she had to find her and make sure her plans could still come to fruition. It was a pretty big warehouse, though. She could be anywhere.

Throughout the warehouse she went, but there was no sign of her dragon-loving hunnie. She even checked a couple of more hidden away spots, just in case Cammy was trying to hide for some reason. With nothing to show for her searching, she decided to go to the back of the warehouse. It was pretty out of the way, and there really wasn't anywhere else to check. If she wasn't out there, then she had to consider the possibility that Cammy had just left. It seemed so unlikely, what with her office light still being on, but could she really have gone out into the warehouse and disappeared within the span of a few minutes? Was she going to see a picture of her on the next episode of Mysterious Disappearances?

She slowed down once she reached the back of the warehouse, pressing a palm against the wall to catch her breath. That's when she heard the sound of someone panting. It was quiet, but there was no way it was anything else. She immediately clasped her lips together, holding her breath as she listened closely. Yup, that was definitely someone panting. Was someone out here... No, wait... No... Could it be...?

With a deft touch, Nozomi placed her hands on the wall of boxes and peeked around them. Her eyes widened as she saw Cammy sitting on top of a stack of boxes. There was a box on top of her legs, but there was no doubt as to what she was doing. Her eyes were closed and there were clear signs of arousal on her face. The quiet moans kinda gave her away too. Her surprised faded quickly, replaced by the biggest of grins: one so large that it threatened to split her face. She had just caught the vice president of the company - the one she found irresistibly hot - masturbating in the warehouse. Oh, this was _too_ good!

"Well, _what_ do we have here?" Nozomi entered the scene dramatically, standing in front of Cammy with her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face. Her reaction was not duplicated by Cammy, who gasped sharply at the sight and sound of her tireless subordinate standing right in front of her. She thought she was going to have a heart attack, but she tried her damnedest to act normal. Like sitting in the back of the warehouse with one arm under a box, where her pussy just happened to be, was normal.

"I was just checking the boxes we were supposed to be scrapping." She patted the box on top of her, subtly moving her hand out from between her legs. The movement made the box wobble a bit, but it remained on top of her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must continue with my work." She tried so hard to make Nozomi feel that nothing was amiss, but it was a futile effort. The blush on her face was bright enough to light up a dark room, and her bountiful bosom was heaving up and down just a bit more than usual for normal breathing. No matter what excuses she gave, Nozomi was going to know what was up. However, this excuse was pretty weak, especially for her.

"Uh huh..." The disbelief seeped into Nozomi's tone. She reached down and yanked the box away from Cammy. Though Cammy tried to grab it back, Nozomi was able to successfully wrestle it away. "This box?" She let it drop to the floor, forgetting that she'd even had it in her hands. It was easy to not think about some measly old box when her superior was sitting there in her underwear. Her skirt was folded up next to her, leaving nothing to cover up the black panties she was wearing. Nozomi licked her lips, seeing all her fantasies involving Cammy starting to come true right before her eyes. Black was such an incredible color on her, and it was good to know that she color coordinated down to the underwear. The only negative was that it was too dark to see whether or not there were any stains from her juices on the crotch. She bet there was, though.

"Goodness, Nozomi!" Camilla's face grew redder as she grabbed her skirt, trying to cover her panties with it. "Give that back at once!" Her voice was commanding, but Nozomi's smile didn't fade. In that instance, they both knew that despite having superiority in job title, Camilla was behind the eight ball in this situation. "Nozomi, please..." She would never resort to begging, but the shame was truly starting to set in. Why did she have to be so... so _horny_ today? Ohh, this was Nozomi's plan all along, wasn't it? That devious little minx!

"Please what?" Nozomi could barely contain herself. Here she was trying to tease poor Cammy to the brink, but she never thought it'd happen this soon. She definitely hadn't expect _this_ to happen. This was like wandering in the desert, dying of thirst, and coming across a beautiful oasis. She was ready to drink to her heart's content. "Please _you_ , perhaps?" She got down on her knees, straddling Cammy's legs on the boxes. Her hands were placed on the wall with Cammy's head in between them. Her smile turned lustful, desire and control dancing in her eyes as she stared down her voluptuous prey.

"That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it." She tried to stare Nozomi down, but her face was burning with embarrassment and ruining her position. Nozomi's eyes drifted down between Cammy's legs, then back up to her chest. It was still straining against her shirt like always, a sight that never failed to turn Nozomi on. Cammy wasn't the only one who was now feeling a certain need down there. "Nozomi, we should go back inside. We're on the clock."

"What's the rush, darlin'?" Nozomi licked her lips, knowing she had a lot of power in this moment. It was time to use it before she lost it. "You haven't gotten yourself off yet, and it'd be a damn shame if you had to spend the rest of the day in your office, with your broken door handle, _unfulfilled_." She whispered the last word in Camilla's ear, making her shiver. When did Nozomi's voice become so husky? "Haven't you wanted to touch yourself all day?"

"Gods, yes..." She hadn't meant to say that, but Nozomi had somehow dragged the truth out of her. If they went back to the office, her arousal would only continue to increase. There was no doubt in her mind that Nozomi would make it her mission to further tease her, which would make everything so much worse. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work, like she'd reasoned when she decided to do this stupid idea in the first place. All she could think about was pleasuring herself, and the sexy body of her subordinate that was inches from being pressed right against her. The warehouse felt so _hot_ without a fan blowing on her...

"You shouldn't go back into the office feeling like this. How would you concentrate on your work?" It was like Nozomi was reading her mind. Seeing the grin on her face, she could tell that she knew it too. She grabbed one of Camilla's hands and placed it right on her chest. "And how would _I_ concentrate on my work either? Finding you out here like this really turns me on." She slowly rubbed her crotch against Camilla's knee, whispering in her ear again: "It really brings out the dragon in me..."

"Ohh..." Remembering the tattoo on Nozomi's butt was starting to bring out the dragon in her too. She had never thought of any of her coworkers in a sexual manner. Never! This week had changed that, though. Nozomi had been slipping into her mind slowly but surely ever since she started being a little tease, but this was so much worse. She could see Nozomi's dress falling off her body, revealing everything it tried to hide. Her hands were already itching to touch every inch of that beautiful skin, but her pussy kept begging to be touched. She needed to cum so badly that she couldn't argue against Nozomi.

No answer was forthcoming, but Nozomi didn't need it: she knew when she had won. Her excitement was palpable as she stood up, staring down at Cammy with a hungry look in her eyes. Without being told anything, Cammy stood up as well, her back still against the wall. Nozomi pounced, pinning her back with her body and kissing her with a lustful fever. Her aggressive strategy paid off, as Cammy quickly started to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi's body, her mature demeanor starting to crumble as she lost herself in the arousal that had taken over her body.

Nozomi may have had to get on her tip toes to properly kiss Cammy, but she did it happily. She'd thought that she could bed Cammy by the end of the month, but the end of the week? It wasn't something that she'd even dared to consider. Her excitement continued to grow knowing what she could do in that moment. Nobody was going to come out there to check on them. They were the only ones who would've even bothered to do so, and it was for their own personal, horny reasons. With Cammy having truly given into her lust, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Her pussy was soaked and aching, but she left it alone for the moment. She needed to rev Cammy up first, and her fingers were raring to go. Something else needed to go first, though. She grabbed Cammy's panties and pulled them partially down, letting gravity do the rest. Breaking away from the kiss, she looked down at Cammy's now-bared pussy. She could see the glistening of her arousal on her slit, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt how turned on she was. There was a tiny patch of her bush above her slit, appearing to be neatly cared for. It made Nozomi wonder if she had been expecting some lovemaking. If so, her expectations were about to be fulfilled.

Nozomi shoved a hand between Cammy's legs and pushed three fingers into her pussy. Cammy arched her back and moaned out her pleasures, unable to keep herself silent anymore. Making things louder was where Nozomi's mouth went. She may have needed to be on her tiptoes to make out, but she could stay flatfooted while sucking on that good tiddy. No excuse was ever needed to latch onto a big pair of breasts. They were there, and they were big. Huge, really. What other reason did one need?

She pulled her hand out from between Cammy's legs, smiling at the quiet whine she made at being left empty. Her dexterous fingers made quick work of Cammy's shirt, undoing each button one after another. When the final button came undone, her shirt fluttered open, showing off a very firm stomach and her black bra. Without waiting for Nozomi, Cammy shucked off her shirt and folded it, bending down to place it atop her skirt. She may have lost control of the situation, but she wasn't going to stop being meticulous with her clothes. Even if they were being removed from her piece by piece.

When Cammy stood back up, Nozomi turned her focus to her bra. Without her shirt on, the size of her breasts was even more pronounced. Though she didn't know what size her bra was, Nozomi was sure it was too small. Or perhaps she just couldn't find a bra that could handle such impressive tits. Why even dare to try, really? Deciding to put her bra out of its misery, Nozomi reached behind Cammy and unclasped it, moving it away from her prize. She was already salivating at the sight of her boobs finally being bared to her. They were stupidly huge, just like she liked them. She enjoyed 'em big enough to give her a concussion if they were dropped on her head.

Pushing her face in between Cammy's breasts, she couldn't resist motorboating them. Cammy gasped and blushed, wanting to slap Nozomi for such an act. There were rules against physical violence on employees, though. Then again, there were also rules against exactly what they were doing... She didn't have time to reconcile that, though. Nozomi had stopped being a little shit and started sucking on her right nipple. At the same time, she moved her hand back down between Cammy's legs and resumed fingering her.

"Nozohhh... Nozomi..." Camilla's cheeks burned at the sound of her moans ringing in her ears. Her body had become like putty: so easily played with by Nozomi. "Someone's... going to hear..." Her body jerked forward when Nozomi's fingers brushed against her clit, then again when she bit down on her nipple. She'd never considered herself a sensitive woman, but everything being done to her was setting her nerves on fire. They'd only just begun their illicit little romp, but no other lover had made her body feel this way before. It was intense; incredible.

"I'm sure we can find a way to keep you quiet." With a devious grin, Nozomi stilled her fingers and pulled away from Cammy's chest. She bent down and wrestled Cammy's panties away from her ankles, balling them in her fist. "Say 'aah', darlin'." Cammy refused to do such a thing, but she did reluctantly open her mouth, allowing Nozomi to put her panties inside. She was now properly muffled, with the added bonus of being able to taste her own essence. It was weird, but she had no intentions of stopping this anymore. She needed this too much, which gave Nozomi all the power in the world.

With Cammy under a gag order, Nozomi got back to work. Her fingers started wiggling around inside Cammy's pussy, while her mouth went back to getting more acquainted with Cammy's nipples. She slipped her other hand around her superior's backside and started groping her ass, reveling in the squishy thickness of it. Her tummy may have been totally toned, but her rump was still soft and plump. It was the perfect combination for salivating satisfaction. Gods, now _she_ wanted to cum really fucking bad. She had to wait, though. There was still work to do with her purple princess. Patience was a virtue and all that.

She slowly sunk down Cammy's body, creating a trail of kisses down her stomach. When she planted a kiss on her bellybutton, she heard a muffled gasp, along with her body bucking forward. She looked up curiously, seeing Cammy staring back down at her with wide eyes. Deciding to try that again, she kissed her bellybutton and got the same result. Well, _this_ was certainly interesting...

Her tongue dipped into Cammy's bellybutton, circling around it with her tongue. She felt Cammy start squirming, clearly enjoying what Nozomi was doing. This was rather unexpected. She hadn't even meant to do that, but she was glad she had. Placing her hands back on Cammy's butt, she dug her nails into it and squeezed hard, hearing another muffled gasp from above her. All the while, her tongue kept circling around her bellybutton, slurping noisily at the small hole.

After one last flick of her tongue, Nozomi finished off her lengthy detour and kissed down the last small length of skin. Now Cammy's pussy was in front of her, and the smell of arousal filled her nostrils. Breathing it in, she pushed her face in and started chowing down. Her nose pressed down against the top of Cammy's slit while her tongue dug in, separating her folds and worming its way inside. It was so warm and wet, practically dripping on her tongue already. Her fingers had done good work, but now it was her tongue's turn to close it out.

Camilla shuddered at the feeling of Nozomi's tongue inside of her. She reached down and grabbed two fistfuls of her hair, tugging hard to urge her on. Though she wanted to spit her panties out, she knew that she'd be too noisy the moment her mouth was no longer gagged. As embarrassing as it was, Nozomi had been right to do it. She was struggling to come to grips with how easily she'd turned into a submissive party to an employee. This was not the role she tended to take in the bedroom. Nozomi was opening up many new avenues to her, though, and she was starting to feel unsure of if she could go back to the way things were anymore.

She was already close to cumming, but she couldn't hold on for much longer once Nozomi started zoning in on her clit. Lashing her tongue against the sensitive nub, Nozomi would then lap around it before repeating. It sent shocks through Camilla's system, making her yank harder on Nozomi's hair. Nozomi didn't mind the pain: it just meant she was doing a good job. Another marker of her job quality happened when Cammy finally came.

Her dainty squeals were absorbed by her panties as her juices soiled Nozomi's tongue. She squeezed her powerful thighs around Nozomi's head, holding her forcefully in place. Her legs were shaking from the power behind her orgasm, the tremors spreading from her toes, which curled within her shoes, to her eyes, which nearly rolled into the back of her head. It was pleasure like she'd never experienced before: a whole lifetime of missed opportunities flashing past her eyes, only to be replaced with the waggling tongue and cheeky grin of her lavender lover. They were breaking all sorts of company rules, but she'd never felt so _alive_.

Basking in the afterglow, Cammy loosened the grip of her thunder thighs, finally allowing Nozomi to breathe. She'd been trapped in her own personal Heaven, stealing small breaths whenever she could. Now she was free, and she took in a deep breath of satisfaction. Cammy's scent had filled up her nostrils, and her taste was permanently etched on her taste buds. It would honestly be a shame if this became a one time deal, because she didn't think she could live without eating Cammy out at _least_ every other day.

The VP had been successfully satisfied, but this was a company of fairness. Even lowly desk wagers like Nozomi needed their pleasure too. Standing back up, Nozomi stretched out her legs to get out the stiffness. Then, with a smile, she pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders. With a wink, she let her dress fall down her body, her entire being exposed in a flash as it pooled around her ankles. Camilla was stunned by the beauty before her, reverently gazing up and down each inch of Nozomi's frame. Her jaw slackened, and she spit out her panties onto the ground. What a woman. Va-va-voom.

"Why don't you lay down, darlin'?" It was more of a command than a question, really. Camilla bent over and started moving the boxes around so she wouldn't have to lay down on the dirty warehouse floor. That got her a spanking for her trouble, but soon enough she was flat on her back. She looked up at Nozomi, panting softly as she eyed her beauty. Had she really never noticed just how incredible she looked? It had always been true: it had just taken a week of torturous teasing to make her mind realize it.

Nozomi stepped over towards Cammy, one foot on each side of her body. She came closer, until she was standing right above Cammy's face. Her glistening slit was now taking up the majority of Cammy's view, and she could've sworn she saw her juices just about to drip down. She wanted to stick out her tongue and catch it, but Nozomi had other plans. Turning herself around, she lowered her body down and sat her juicy booty right on Cammy's face.

There was no need to wait for her juices to drip down like raindrops. Her pussy was right above Camilla's lips, and she was starting to realize just how dehydrated she was. Putting her hands on Nozomi's thighs, she gripped them tightly and started to lap at her pussy. Nozomi moaned appreciatively above her, apparently having no qualms about being too loud. She was too deep into it to stop now, though, even if logic would say they should've stopped before they started. Her perfectly filed nails dragged up Nozomi's chubby thighs, slurping at her pussy like she'd been denied water for days.

Even while going at her like a madwoman, Camilla's tongue strokes were still very regal. Each one was deliberate and powerful, like she was signing checks on Nozomi's pussy. If that was the case, then hopefully she'd get to cash that real soon. She pressed down on Cammy's face, tilting her head back and moaning in delight. Her hands went right down to Cammy's boobs, happily squeezing them and pinching her nipples to make Cammy squeal beneath her. This was Heaven. No one could convince her otherwise.

She moved one of her hands back so she could grope both Cammy and herself at the same time. Her hands worked together rhythmically: each action to Cammy's tits was duplicated on her own, making them both moan simultaneously. Of course, once again any noises Cammy made were muffled, meaning it was up to Nozomi to supply the soundtrack to their lovemaking. She was more than happy to do so. Throwing caution to the wind, she moaned loud and long when Cammy hit her clit, pushing down and urging her to do it again.

Camilla's arms were starting to become slick with sweat, having spent too much time out in the warm warehouse. The exhaustion from her orgasmic exertion was being placated by the refreshing juices that Nozomi was so generously giving her, though. There was a lot of it too. Nozomi was soaking wet, and she obviously had no shame about it. She whimpered and moaned excitedly, muttering "Suck my clit, baby" repeatedly until Camilla finally obliged her.

When Cammy's lips latched onto her clit, she accidentally pinched both of their nipples harder than she intended. It felt good, though, so she did it again, then twisted them until she was nearly shouting in a mix of pain and pleasure. She kept pushing down on Cammy's lips, wanting to ride the pleasure as long as she possibly could. Job: what job? They were just taking a very extended lunch break in the warehouse.

When she came, she came _hard_. With a loud squeal, she squirted her juices into Cammy's mouth, getting some of it on her lips and chin as well. It started dripping down her jawline as Nozomi rode her orgasm out. She was making it hard for Cammy to breathe with the way she was pressing down on her face, but it was kind of fair play from when Cammy was squeezing the life outta her with her thighs earlier.

She slowly lifted herself off of Cammy's face and sat down against the wall, laying her legs across Cammy's with a satisfied smile on her face. That had definitely been everything she'd expected and more. Cammy's tongue was like a goddess's, and now she was thinking about when she'd next get to feel it between her legs. All in good time, though. For now, she had to make sure the VP was doing okay.

"Still with me, boss?" Cammy turned to her with a half-lidded, no-nonsense look, making Nozomi giggle. So yes, she was still with her. Cammy shifted beneath Nozomi's legs, so she stood up to allow her to do the same. They stood in front of each other, both naked and sweaty from the sex and the heat in the warehouse. It was like there was a glow around Cammy that only appeared after doing it, and Nozomi was enraptured by it. With a smile, she hugged Cammy tightly, resting her head comfortably on her VP's large chest. "That was incredible, ma'am."

"Yes, I suppose it was." Camilla panted quietly, her heavy chest heaving. What they had done was wrong, and they'd certainly broken several company rules in the process. Even if they never told a soul, it would still weigh on her conscious for awhile more. At the same time, it wasn't going to leave her mind for a different reason. Sex with Nozomi had been incredible, and truth be told, she wouldn't mind doing it again. Maybe it was just the endorphins from such a rush, but she didn't want to leave this as a one time moment. "Perhaps we can do this again? Not at work, of course, but... at your place, maybe?"

"That sounds like a swell idea." Nozomi's smile brightened, her arms tightening around Cammy's back. She wanted to suggest the same, but she was ecstatic that Cammy beat her to it. Cammy's arms wrapped around her as well, the two of them holding each other for about a minute. Then they separated, with Cammy reverting back to her usual business demeanor.

"We should head back inside before anyone realizes we've been gone." Without waiting for affirmation, she grabbed her panties and stretched them back out. She internally shuddered at her saliva still on them, but she started to pull them back on anyway. "We should come back in separately, so no one expects we've been out here together."

"Sounds like a plan, ma'am." Giving Camilla a quick salute, Nozomi grabbed her dress and started to put it back on. She turned slightly to do it, allowing Camilla a good view of her backside. Her eyes focused on the dragon tattoo, finally getting to see it close up. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, feeling a trickling of arousal starting to pool up in her body again. They'd already spent more than enough time out there. If she allowed herself to get horny again, then they might as well clock out and call it a day. She did want to ask about it, at least.

"Nozomi? When did you get that tattoo?"

"Hm?" Nozomi looked over her shoulder, nearly falling over as she tried to see her own tattoo. "Oh, that! It's not a real tattoo." She giggled and righted herself, finally getting her dress on fully. "It's a temporary tattoo. I know you like dragons, and I thought you might like to see something you like on something you were soon going to like." She lifted up her dress just enough so Camilla could see it one more time, slapping her ass with a coy smile.

Well, that explained it. "Well, I think it looks good on you." She put her clothes back on piece by piece, catching Nozomi glancing at her nudity as it become more covered up. It kept a nice shade of red on her cheeks, but she also found it a bit empowering to have Nozomi's eyes on her like that.

"Maybe I should get it for real, then." Camilla wasn't sure whether or not Nozomi was being serious, but she wouldn't mind if she was. She could still see the dragon snaking around Nozomi's big butt in her mind by the time she had gotten fully dressed again. It hadn't taken Nozomi nearly as long to get dressed because she was missing a couple key pieces of clothing. Before they left, Nozomi flipped over the box they had been using, since some of her juices had dripped down onto it. Then the two of them started heading back, with Camilla keeping her distance so it wouldn't look like they had been in the same place together.

She got back to her office without incident. Though she passed a couple of employees, none of them stopped her to ask where she'd been. That was a relief, though that feeling was lessened when she got back to her busted door handle. She still needed to get that fixed. Sighing, she worked her door open and went to her desk to make the call, but she was interrupted by a familiar face bursting into her office.

"Oh, boss, boss! I found something in the warehouse that I gotta show you!" Without giving her a chance to reply, Nozomi nearly threw herself at her desk, her phone in her hand. She turned it on and flipped it around to show Camilla a picture. Leaning in, she could see that it was some steel wiring they had for binding large amounts of product. On the casing it said 'Caution, top heavy: turn slowly.' "Look, it's you!"

"Excuse me?" She quirked an eyebrow, looking at it again in case she missed something. "What do you mean by that?"

"See?" She pointed at the words. "Top heavy? That's you! I'll turn you slowly next time, don't worry." She beamed down at Camilla, who did not share the same joking enthusiasm.

"I believe I've made a mistake agreeing to see you again."

"Aww, c'mon. I know you already miss this." She grabbed her left breast with her free hand and squeezed it, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Am I wrong?" Camilla shook her head, smiling slightly. Nozomi sure was a character, but there was something about that character that was starting to draw her in. For all her laziness and practical jokes, she really was a special person. She could see herself getting used to this. Most of it, anyway.

"I wish you were."

"Aww, rude!"


End file.
